<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À Lily de Severus by BlueVelvetSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040504">À Lily de Severus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSky/pseuds/BlueVelvetSky'>BlueVelvetSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSky/pseuds/BlueVelvetSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de lettres. Plusieurs années après la mort de Lily, Severus se décide à lui écrire une lettre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>À Lily de Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>31 octobre 1993</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma très chère Lily,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cette lettre est la première que je t'adresse mais je n'osais pas avant. Ou peut être que je n'étais pas prêt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait une dizaine d'année que tu es partie, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles et une infinité de jours. Tu sais, tu me manques à cet instant exactement de la même manière que cette nuit d'Halloween où je t'ai découverte dans la maison de Godric's Hollow. Tu étais allongée dans la chambre bleue, le visage serein d'avoir tenté de sauver ton petit homme. J'imagine que tu sais déjà depuis les étoiles avec quoi il s'en est tiré lui, une simple cicatrice !</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cette année est sa troisième à Poudlard et je ne peux me retenir de découvrir des milliers de similitudes entre vous deux. Potter a beau avoir en tout le physique de son arrogant de père, ce regard, oui ce regard que je croyais unique, c'est le tien. Ce garçon a beau être un parfait insolent, il ne recule devant rien pour sauver chaque personne qu'il sent dans le besoin. Par dessus tout, il a la faculté de trouver chez les autres ce qu'ils ont de meilleur quand ils n'y croient pas eux-même. Ce don que tu as manié brillamment pour moi et pour tant d'autres, il en a hérité et je dois dire qu'il en use tout aussi bien. Cela va te sembler étrange, mais malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui, je tiens à ce gosse comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je n'avais pas marché si longtemps à coté de mes pompes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le vieux Malefoy était préfet, il m'avait pris sous son aile et m'avait promis une vie dont je rêvais, sans contraintes. Cela semblait si facile de rejoindre le Lord et je ne t'avais déjà plus près de moi. Ah ! Ce que j'aurais aimé être celui qui t'appelle Lily-jolie, mais Potter disposait déjà à ce temps-là de plus de classe naturelle. Alors, je pensais que j'allais devenir quelqu'un, autrement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je ne savais pas, puis j'ai su. La marque faisait un mal de chien, comptabilisait chaque déplacement et exerçait un contrôle insurmontable sur l'esprit. Elle représentait à elle seule une prison particulièrement inhumaine. Et si ce n'était que ça... Sa voix glaciale, son serpent... tout semblait angoissant auprès du Lord. Tout l'était. Je m'étais fait piégé et je faisais désormais chaque pas dans la crainte. Si j'avais écouté tes avertissements... Chaque jour je repensais à toi, à ton regard si perçant et à la fois si doux, à tes cheveux, flottant dans le vent à notre première rencontre : les fleurs qui voletaient autour de toi alors que tu pénétrais dans le petit parc mal entretenu, le sourire au lèvres, l'air un peu timide. Ta magie était belle et tu l'étais encore plus. Tu riais, tu me protégeais de toutes sortes de maux, et moi je vivais. Tout simplement. Je me remémorais chacune de tes paroles, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas les oublier, je revivais les beaux moments où nous étions allongés dans l'herbe de Poudlard, simplement accompagnés de la brise et du silence de nos paroles, toi réalisant de délicats sortilèges. Ces moments avaient été d'une pureté sans pareille et me gardaient de sombrer complètement dans le mal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Voldemort tuait des centaines et des centaines de personnes. La peur me tiraillait à l'idée que ton nom s'ajoute un jour à cette liste vertigineuse. Née-moldue et opposante, tu faisais une parfaite victime pour le Lord. Très vite, il y a eu cette prophétie, il était persuadé que vous en faisiez l'objet. Son obsession était désormais de vous anéantir, ta famille et toi. Il voulait des informations mais il n'en a pas eu, mon esprit demeurait clos. Mais pour le seigneur des ténèbres, les promesses ne sont rien; les souhaits, les appels à l'aide ou même les sentiments n'existent pas. Il a torturé Pettigrow pendant des jours, le rat a finit par parler. Si j'avais suivi tes conseils, si j'avais été libre de ces chaînes invisibles, j'aurais pu te protéger, te mettre à l'abri mais je n'ai rien pu faire, Dumbledore ne l'a pas pu non plus. Malgré tout, Potter t'a protégé comme jamais quiconque ne l'a fait. Tu es partie et mon cœur aussi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Le petit Potter est désormais le seul espoir pour la communauté magique quant à la destruction du Lord, parole de Dumbledore. Je me suis mis à croire ce vieux fou lorsque tu as quitté notre petite Terre et j'ai la merveilleuse impression de me rendre réellement utile. Ce n'est pas facile mais je me sens enfin à ma place dans la façon dont j'agis désormais. Question de couverture je ne peux le mentionner mais je sais que tu es au courant de notre petite entreprise à tous les deux. Oh et puis tant pis... Pour toi, ton sacrifice et pour lui un peu aussi, je te jure que je protégerai ce gamin jusqu'au dernier souffle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je sais que tu as lu cette lettre au rythme où je l'ai écrite alors je la déposerai dans l'âtre de la cheminée.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ton amitié me manque tant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Avec tout mon amour,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sev.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rogue remit sa plume couleur nuit dans l'encrier et scella son parchemin. Il essuya du revers de la main une larme qui ruisselait sur sa joue puis se leva de son bureau. Il traversa la pièce et déposa délicatement la missive sur les quelques bûches disposées dans l'âtre de la cheminée.</p><p> </p><p>- Incendio.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait prononcé la formule en un souffle. Il s'assit dans le large fauteuil baroque en face des flammes et ferma les yeux. En cette soirée d'hiver, il resta longtemps ainsi, enivré par la chaleur qui lui rappelait son amour perdu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>